Just a vacation
by DEATHxCHAN
Summary: Twilight calls Phoenix back to Equestria, not for a case, but rather so everyone and everypony could get to know each other better. Athena, Apollo and Trucy are tagging along. But you know how things go with the Ace Attorney gang, right? [Once the cases come up, updates will be really slow, because you need to think things pretty through. Exception is the first one, as a warm up.]
1. Chapter 1

**Back to Equestria**

It was yet another slow day at the Wright Anything Agency and looked as messy as always.

Athena and Apollo were watching TV along with Trucy, who was even so bored that she wouldn't train her magic tricks. Eventually she got so bored that she walked over to the desk where her adoptive father was sitting and reading some old case files of his old mentor Mia Fey. Trucy grabbed one of her father's case files and started reading it like it was a novel. She sure wished she'd have been there when her father 'exorcised' the spirit who possessed Maya during a trial.

There were times when Trucy thought about studying to become a lawyer herself. Of course she wanted to become a famous magician and nothing was going to stop her from that, but prosecutor Gavin was not only that, but a famous rock star too. But then again, how exactly did prosecutor Gavin manage to handle both lives, even if his band broke up? Maybe she should ask him the next time she saw him.

Suddenly the tune of the Steel Samurai could be heard, from her father's cell phone. Everyone looked up excited hoping it was a case they could take.

"Phoenix Wright speaking."

"..."

"TWILIGHT?! How did you get my phone number?!"

"..."

"No, I'm not hearing you inside my head."

Everyone titled their heads, when they heard what Phoenix said. Did this Twilight person lost it a little? It certainly wouldn't surprise anyone. Mr. Wright knew a lot of strange and shady characters.

"..."

"Well, actually...business is a bit slow lately. Wait, nothing happened, right?"

"..."

"That's good to hear. For a moment I thought you'd call me because another one of your friends is in trouble."

"..."

"Well...I was thinking about closing the agency for two weeks and go on vacation. I saved up a little, so the rent won't be a problem for once, hehe."

"..."

"Defense attorneys don't get well paid."

"..."

"Uhh, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. You see I have two employees now and a daughter-"

"..."

"Yes, yes, at THAT time I didn't have a daughter. It's a long story, a lot happened. Heh, did you know I cross-examined a wale?"

**"WHAT?!" **Everyone could hear that outburst. It easily rivaled Apollo's chords of steel.

"Ow, Twilight! What's up with that voice?"

"..."

"Royal...what now? Whatever. Anyways, a lot has happened and I don't think it would be a good idea to pull me out of here just like that, like last time. My friends here got really worried."

"..."

"H-huh? Bringing them along? Twilight, you do remember how I reacted the first time I saw you?"

"..."

"I guess it would be the surprise of their lives. How about I speak to them and you call me again tomorrow?"

"..."

"Today?! I don't think that would be a good idea at all. I don't know if they have any plans themselves."

"..."

"*sigh* Fine. I guess it really would be funny to see their reactions. Wait a minute."

Mr. Wright looked up and everyone looked back. "What's up boss? Is that a friend of yours?" Athena asked. "Yeah, she invited us to a party and asks if we could stay for a couple of weeks."

"Sounds nice, but what's the catch?" Apollo asked. "The party is tomorrow already, so we'd have to leave today."

Everyone looked at each other.

"Well, I don't have any plans for this month." Athena shrugged. "Same here." Apollo joint. "I'm taking some R&R anyways." Trucy had her hands behind her back and was jumping up and down a little.

"Alright Twilight we're...well I know I'm ready. I don't really know about the rest. See you later."

Phoenix hung up. "Well guys, I better head home and pack my-uurgh!" Athena bend over as a headache started growing inside her and so did the rest, except Phoenix for some reason. 'Maybe I'm already used to it. When Twilight sent me back it didn't hurt at all. Uff, now I'm feeling dizzy too.' he thought.

XIII

"Uff, so much for already being used to teleportation." Phoenix mumbled as he woke up. "Phoenix!" a female voice cheered. "Just a second Twilight. I still can't open my eyes."

Slowly Phoenix could move his limps again, until he finally could get up and open his eyes. "Hey Phoenix."

"Hey Twilight. Long time no see. WHOA! Where are we?!" Phoenix exclaimed totally awed as he found himself in a throne room with six thrones inside. "The short version? My old home got burned down and this is what I got in exchange." Twilight chuckled.

"I guess we have a lot to catch up. Actually, we never really had a casual conversation, huh?" Phoenix looked around and found his two employees and Trucy still unconscious. "Mind if we bring them somewhere more comfortable?"

"Not a problem. Guards?"

"Yes princess."

'Whoa, those guards almost look like the one Celestia had with her. Wait a second.' "Princess? Hey, are those wings?" Phoenix pointed at Twilight's wings. "We really need to catch up, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So, do I need to bow before you now, every time we meet?"

Both laughed a little.

"So, while we wait for them to wake up, why don't we catch up on some stuff?" Twilight asked. Phoenix nodded. "Sounds good."

"Follow me. Oh, but we can't go to a certain area. You see, Pinkie is preparing for the party tomorrow and when she heard there would be even more humans there, she got all excited. And she wants it to be a surprise. Let's hope she doesn't blow up half of the castle again."

Phoenix laughed and followed Twilight to the new library, which was bigger than the last one and still open to the public. And there was still no customer. 'I bet she read all those books five times too. Uff, how did she do that anyway? Even with her magic she shouldn't be able to do so.'

Phoenix followed Twilight out of the library and into a long hallway, which ended in a gigantic living room with comfortable couches. Phoenix took a seat on one of them, with Twilight sitting down across from him. A glass table was in the middle of the two.

"Do you want something?"

"No, I already had my morning coffee. A special blend from a former prosecutor and rival. I don't get how he can drink eleven of that in the morning."

"Eleven? I've actually bought some coffee from Canterlot and you were right it really helps in the morning. But how can someone drink eleven cups in the morning?" Twilight asked, a slight frown on her face.

"Not to mention he drinks 17 cups in every trial or rather used to."

"Used to?"

"It was actually shortly before I met you guys. He protected a friend of mine, but needed to kill another person for that. I better start from the beginning of it. Or should I say from the beginning of what lead to it?"

"Now you got my interest." Twilight perked up and looked as excited as if she would read a really exciting novel.

"Well, it actually started the first time where I was falsely accused of murder."

**"Hold it!"**

"The first time?" Twilight asked.

"My ears...what? Are you cross-examining me? And seriously, what's up with that voice?"

"Oh, oops. Sorry Phoenix." Twilight giggled. "It's the royal canterlot voice. Every princess can use it. It's kind of an old tradition or something." she explained.

"Uhuh, anyway, yeah. It had been the first time. The other time was when I was investigating my second case and was framed by the real murderer, when I got too close to the truth. Back to the matter at hand, I was still studying, when some day my friend walked up to me and..."

Phoenix told Twilight the story about how he met his mentor and how he was deceived by a woman he thought she loved him. "Wow. That must have been harsh."

"You haven't heard the best part. But I'll come to that later. Actually, shouldn't we-"

"WHERE AM I?!"

The sudden scream could be heard through the entire castle. "Looks like one of your friends is awake." Twilight smiled. "And wow. His voice rivals even mine, when I use the royal version."

"Guess Apollo's workout on his 'chords of steel' has one benefit after all. Normally he's making every second witness deaf with his voice." Twilight laughed. "Sounds like an interesting pony- eh guy."

When Phoenix and Twilight entered they not only found a startled Apollo, but a gaping Athena and a beaming Trucy. 'I didn't know she was into that kind of stuff.' Phoenix thought. 'Does that make me a bad father?'

"M-Mr. Wright! What's going on?!" Apollo asked startled. "Well, so far I think he takes it better than you." The princess remarked. "WHY'S THE HORSE TALKING!?" Apollo and Athena screamed. Trucy's fangirlish squeal wasn't heard over the screams. "Forget I said anything."

"She's a pony guys."

"That doesn't change anything!"

"Guys, relax already and let me explain a few things." Phoenix tried to calm his employees down. Trucy was the first one to recover and jumped out of her bed. Athena and Apollo followed slowly. "I can't remember any condition in the contract that I'd have to meet talking ponies." Athena remarked dryly.

"Well at least you guys were forewarned." Phoenix grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"FOREWARNED!?"

It went on like that for a little while until Phoenix could finally explain on how exactly they got here and what kind of relationship he had with the local ponies. At the end of it Athena and Apollo were even more baffled.

"Seriously? Are you sure you didn't give us LSD or something like that?" Athena asked. Phoenix shrugged. "You can always ask the Judge when we're back home. He was the one supervising the trial."

"Okay, that's it. Give me the bullet. I'm done for." Apollo deadpanned. Trucy giggled at his antics. "What's wrong with you Polly? Thena? I think this is TOTALLY AMAZING!" she cheered. "Oh, oh, maybe I can learn some REAL magic here! Then I can cut you in half for real, Polly! Isn't that great?!"

"Actually, doesn't sound too bad." Athena mused with the most serious face she could put on. But eventually her facade broke and she started laughing really hard.

"Is that even possible?" Phoenix asked, barely suppressing his own laughter. "Well, it is possible to create an illusion of something like that happen, but that alone is difficult to hold up. But cutting someone in half without injuring him is impossible." Twilight explained.

Apollo sighed in relief. "Saved."

Twilight giggled. "Well now that you've calmed down. My name is Twilight Sparkle. It is nice to meet you all."

"Apollo Justice, attorney at law."

"Athena Cykes." She made the peace sign.

"I'm Trucy Wright! Ace magician. But only tricks, no real magic. At least not yet."

'She really wants to learn real magic. Oh boy.' Everyone thought. Twilight giggled. "Well, I don't know if a human can learn real magic, but it sure would be an interesting experiment."

"NO!" Apollo shouted on top of his lungs.

"Turn down your chords of steel." Athena complained rubbing her ears, widget glowing yellow with his eyes turned into scrolls. Twilight noticed this, but decided to ask later. "Well, since you guys are all awake now, I can introduce you to the rest of our friends."

"I'm still not sure what to think of this." Apollo sighed.

"Make that two." Athena added.

"I think this is awesome!" Trucy cheered.

The four humans followed Twilight back into the throne room. The others looked around in awe. "So Twilight, since you're a princess now and here are six thrones, does that mean the rest are princesses too?" Phoenix asked.

"No, it's a little bit more complicated than that. I'll tell you the rest story this evening, when the others are here too."

"Wait, you're a princess?" Athena asked in disbelief. "Yes, but no need for formalities or anything."

"Excuse me" A new voice interrupted. The group turned around. "Sonata?!" Phoenix exclaimed in surprise.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Re-)Meeting**

A notebook and a pencil were floating in mid-air in front of Sonata as she approached the visitors. She mentally went over a very long list, while adding some things on her notebook. 'Well, I guess food won't be a problem, seeing as how much Pinkie is preparing right now. But I guess Rarity will need some extra fabrics, seeing as how the princess pulled the humans out of their world, without giving them a chance to pack some clothes at least.'

"It's good to see you again Mr. Wright." Sonata nodded with a small smile towards the porcupine head attorney. She could see the other two attorneys were still getting used to the fact that they were in a world full of magical talking creatures, judging from how they were sweating bullets. It was amazing how the hair of the one in the red suit was hanging down, despite the hair gel, as if mimicking its owner's feelings.

The girl on the other hand seemed excited to meet another pony. No, she was more excited in Sonata's magic.

"Someone you know, boss?" Athena asked. "Guys, meet Sonata. She's been the manager of the victim in the case I worked on, when I was here first. Sonata, these are my employees Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice and this is my daughter Trucy."

"Pleased to meet you. I'm sorry, but I have no time for an idle conversation right now."

"Why not?" Phoenix asked. Twilight took over explaining. "You see, Sonata is now helping me organizing things around here. As a princess I have now a lot of things on my hooves. Without her, I'd have almost no time to spend with my friends."

"I see."

'She's putting her friends over her duties?' Apollo thought.

"So Sonata, what's the matter?" Twilight asked. She turned around to the others. "Oh, why don't you go ahead into town? I'll catch you up later, when I'm done here. A guard will show you the way out."

"Okay, see you later."

XIII

Outside of the castle.

"Phew, certainly has been a while. Doesn't look like much changed." Phoenix commented. "I think my eyes are going to hurt." Apollo said overwhelmed by all the colors, while rubbing his eyes.

"Is it just me or is everyone staring at us?" Athena asked, certainly uncomfortable with the stares the group was getting from the ponies around. "Wow, this is so awesome!" Trucy beamed barely keeping herself down. Phoenix expected her to jump up and down like Pinkie did, when he was investigating with her.

"We better start moving. I'm feeling like a zoo attraction here."

"Good idea, Athena. Let's go visit Fluttershy first. I still know the way."

'Fluttershy? What's up with the names?' Athena thought. She quickly followed her boss before she lost sight of him and the others. Apollo was right on one thing though, her eyes really started hurting by seeing so many colors at once. She briefly wondered how Simon would react to all of this.

...

'Better not finish these thoughts.'

"Who's this Fluttershy, boss?" Athena asked, trying to distract herself. "She's a pegasus who takes care of animals."

"A pegasus? Really?" Athena asked skeptically. "Just look over your head." Phoenix pointed out. Everyone looked up so see a blue pegasus flying in the air. Her hair had all colors of the rainbow. She looked around for a split second and then disappeared from eyesight along with a cloud. Then she reappeared and disappeared with another cloud. The process repeated itself for some time until the clouds were all in north of Ponyville. The pegasus stopped a timer.

"Oh yeah! New record baby!" She could be heard all the way to the ground.

"Hey, Rainbow!" Phoenix shouted. "Is it just me or did you get really slow?!"

"WHAT?!" Rainbow flew down and hit Phoenix to the ground. "Who are you calling slow, you...huh? Nix?!" (by the way: 'Nix' means 'nothing' in German)

"Good to see you too, Rainbow Dash." Phoenix coughed a few times as he was getting up. "You take a good punch."

"That's what happens if someone calls me slow!" She looked over to the other three humans. "Who are you guys? And what's with the horns on your head?"

'Finally someone else making fun of his hair.' Phoenix thought.

"That's my hair." Apollo deadpanned. The rest snorted. "Rainbow, these are my employees Apollo Justice and Athena Cykes. And this is my daughter, Trucy."

"What? YOU have a daughter? Jeez, the mare must have been really desperate." Rainbow said.

"Very funny, Rainbow."

"Oh daddy isn't my real daddy. He adopted me."

"Oooh, sorry to hear kiddo." Rainbow felt bad for making such a joke all of the sudden. "Oh it's okay. And you're right. Maybe we should give daddy a new haircut, so he can get me a new mommy."

"Trucy! I get my hair cut enough by a samurai prosecutor, thank you." "Yup, doesn't need to go to a barber. One trial day and you saved a lot of money." Athena chuckled. "Maybe I should ask Simon to teach me that little trick of his..."

"Anyways," Phoenix interrupted forcefully "we were just on our way to Fluttershy. Care to join?"

"Sorry Nix. I gotta set up a little storm around AJs place. Somepony totally screwed up with the weather schedule."

"Wait. You what do you mean with 'setting up a storm'?" Apollo asked. "The weather here works differently Apollo. Rainbow Dash here is the head of the weather team here in Ponyville."

"What?" Apollo asked with no emotion in his voice.

"Anyways, I better get this finished, before AJ runs up complaining again. Catch ya later Nix!" Rainbow Dash flew off, leaving a trail of rainbow behind her.

"Don't question it guys. You'll get used to it pretty fast."

'Somehow, I doubt this.' The two other attorneys thought. "I love it here! You know daddy, maybe I'll settle down here and perform my magic shows here!"

"Good luck with that. But let me warn you, you'll have some tough competition."

"Yeah, I mean, I still can't belief it, but they got real magic here." Apollo said wiping the sweat from his face. "Really Polly? I thought you'd be more open to that! I mean, what about your bracelet? That is magic too!" Trucy cheered.

"Now that I think about it" Athena flipped her earring "Apollo has his bracelet, the boss has his magatama and Pear and Maya and channel the spirits of the dead."

"Not to mention your special hearing." Apollo pointed out. "I think that has more something to do with evolution, honestly. I mean unlike your stuff, mine could be measured in a lab." Athena argued.

"Wow, that forest looks really spooky!" Trucy pointed at the entrance of the Everfree Forest. "Don't go in there, Trucy. Belief me, I was almost mauled in there...bad memories."

The group arrived at the cottage, watching a yellow pegasus flying through the air, humming a tune and feeding some birds. Next she flew to a hawk and unwrapped some bandages from his left wing. "There Mr. Hawk. Now be careful and don't break your wing again."

The hawk reminded Athena of Taka. The hawk let out a happy screech and flew away. Fluttershy waved with her hoof after him for a little while, before she turned around. The pegasus gasped and hid her face behind her long mane.

"Hello Fluttershy."

"AH! ... Oh, it's you Mr. Phoenix! I see you haven't decided to die yet. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm perfectly fine, thanks for your concern." Phoenix scratched the back of his head. 'I should really tell her that I'm a human and not a bird.'

"Wait, does she really think..." Athena started, but was interrupted by Trucy's laughter. "That's rich daddy! I didn't know you were into pranks."

"It's a long story Trucy."

"Daddy?" Fluttershy echoed. In order for not more confusion to come up, Phoenix decided to make things clear from the beginning. "Yes, but she's my adopted daughter."

"Oh...I see. I'm sorry."

"She really is shy." Athena commented. "Is it just me or are they all here living up to their names?" she asked no one in particular.

_What the heck is wrong with them? _Widget blurted out.

When Fluttershy noticed the other humans, she looked away, her hoof drawing circles in the dirt. "Uh hi, I'm Athena Cykes, a defense attorney like my boss Phoenix Wright."

Fluttershy hid behind her mane. 'Maybe I can draw my attention to her if I use this.' Apollo thought before he approached the pegasus. "I'm Apollo Justice and I'M FINE!"

"AH!" Fluttershy flew away pretty quickly, like she was chased by a pack of Timberwolves. "Great job, Apollo."

"Yeah, you better apologize to her later!" Trucy said angrily, but then her expression changed into a devious smile. "Or else you'll have to be my assistant in my next 7 magic shows." Normally Athena and Apollo took turns.

"WHAT?!"

"That's right Apollo. Of course, I might as well cut your salary." Phoenix mused. 'Never thought I would say that line. I bet I sounded like Edgeworth back there.'

"WHAAAAAAAT?! But I...*sigh* fine. I'll apologize to her." 'I was going to anyway. What do they think I am?' "I just tried to get her to speak up."

"Well, no use crying over spilled milk." Phoenix said. "Let's go back. There're still a few more ponies I'd like you to meet."

"That sounded kind of wrong." Apollo commented.

"Yeah, if I wouldn't be here, I'd say you have an obsession with ponies. Hey while we're heading back to town, why don't you give us all the juicy details about the case?"

Phoenix started his story of how he firstly got to Equestria. On a side note, Trucy totally liked Maya's old slogan. But since the agency was now an agency for literally anything, Phoenix still played poker at the club, (luckily) they couldn't bring the old slogan back.

Outside Carousel Boutique the gang found Sonata heading out of the shop, going through her list on her notebook and seemingly checking a list with the short moves her pencil made.

"Sonata!"

"Mr. Wright. What brings you here?" the brown unicorn asked. "Catching up with everyone. You're still busy?" the attorney asked. "Well, I guess I can make a little break. In fact all there is left to do is to inform Twilight that everything is prepared for tomorrow."

"I see." Phoenix nodded.

"If you don't mind me asking, how's it going?"

"Well" Sonata suppressed a sigh "as you can probably guess, it wasn't easy after I served my time in prison. No one...really trusted me."

"Belief me, I know what you mean."

Sonata looked up curiously. "You see, I lost my attorneys badge soon after I was back."

"W-what?!" There were very few things that could startle Sonata, but that was more than enough to almost put her into a panic. "Don't worry, everything turned out fine thanks to Apollo here."

Trucy looked down as it was partially her fault that her father got disbarred. "What happened, if I may ask?"

"I got tricked into using phony evidence by a fellow attorney. He was jealous because his client decided to change attorneys at the last minute. He had a similar ability to yours, only he saw it through a game of poker."

"I see, but what happened to him."

Trucy let out an unintentionally sigh. "Maybe we should talk about this another time."

"No daddy, I'm fine, really."

"Hmm, hey why don't you go ahead? Rarity is in there, right?"

"That is correct. In fact I just talked to her and she wishes to see you all as soon as possible." Sonata replied, glancing over to Trucy with a worried expression. "Okay guys, I'm coming after you later."

Apollo crossed his arms. "...Alright. See you later."

"Come on Trucy. This looks like fun!" Athena tried to cheer the girl up and Trucy just went along with it. 20 seconds later Phoenix and Sonata were left alone outside.

"You see my client was her father in that case. He fled when it came out I presented false evidence. I adopted her afterwards."

"And her father is still missing, although he was murdered?" Sonata asking not even trying to hide her rising anger. "No, he was murdered by the very same attorney he ditched."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I got the basic idea for the first case (I kind of stole it, to be honest). As said in the summary, the first case will be at the level of (let me think) JFA-First case. I need to get used to the court record (which will come soon).**_

_**On another note: it won't be case after case. There'll be some time in between.**_

_**Does Prince Blueblood sound like a good prosecutor Payne?**_

_**Alright, all's said, let's go.**_

_**(Re-)Meeting (continued)**_

"Wow, someone got money to burn." Apollo commented as they entered Carousel Boutique. "Nothing compared to the castle, though." As the three started looking around a marshmallow Pony descended from the stairs.

"Ah visitors? Oh, you must be then- WAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"W-what's wrong?!" Athena asked startled.

"Oh, I'm sorry." the pony took in a deep breath. "I just wasn't expecting to meet a human with...horns."

Athena and Trucy giggled uncontrollably. "That'...my hair." Apollo pointed out, his 'horns' not so pointy anymore.

"What? WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!" The pony passed out, only to stand up five seconds later. 'That was a quick recovery.'

Her face was full of determination as her horn started to glow and several drawers were opened at once. Rarity levitated a bunch scissors, brushes and other tools for hairstyling.

"This simply CANNOT do! I canNOT allow such a spit in the face of fashion running around in Ponyville, let alone in Equestria!"

The stuff started floating towards Apollo who in response screamed with his best chords of steel. It startled Rarity enough to give him a head start inside the boutique. After she caught herself Rarity started following the attorney.

Athena and Trucy gave each other a look, before they burst into laughter. The chase went on for some time, until Apollo stumbled over some pony mannequins and caused a mess. Trucy and Athena were on the ground by now, desperately gasping for air.

After Rarity saw that half of her boutique was in a total mess, she got out of the 'zone' and cleaned up a little bit before engaging a conversation with the humans.

"I'm sorry. I may have overreacted a little bit."

'A little bit?! What's wrong with those ponies!?' Apollo screamed inside his mind.

"No problem. It's about time someone takes care of Polly's horns." Trucy jumped up and down. "Trucy!"

Athena snickered. Sometimes she had the feeling the two were siblings. "Anyways, this here is Trucy Wright, magician and CEO of our agency, Apollo Justice, lawyer and scream master (Hey!) and I'm Athena Cykes, lawyer and psychology specialist."

"Oh well, *ahem* my name is Rarity or Miss Rarity if you prefer it that way. Sonata just came here and told me you would come."

"Nice to meet you, Rarity." Athena replied with a grin. Apollo was still collecting himself and Trucy was imagining all the things she could do if only she had real magic.

"Again, I'm sorry for my earlier behavior. I've been loaded with SO much work lately and then out of nowhere I will have to make three more designs for three more humans. Ah, but I DO enjoy a challenge."

"I see..." Apollo trailed off. Luckily he had a lot of experience with weird characters and best way to deal with them was to hold casual conversations. "So, you design clothes I get it. Did you also design something for Mr. Wright when he was here?"

"Oh I wish I'd have had the time, but unfortunately that was not the case. Mr. Wright had been so occupied in defending Rainbow Dash and then he already needed to leave before I could take his measurements. Speaking of, where is he?"

Athena was the one to answer: "He's outside, catching up with Sonata. She was the manager of the victim in the case Mr. Wright worked on?"

"Yes, yes she was. So Mr. Wright told you about it?" she asked.

"Well not everything, yet." Trucy answered. "Daddy was in the middle of telling us the story, when we arrived here."

"Well, I suppose it is better when Sonata tells you herself. But enough of this. I have yet to take your measurements and make your clothes until tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Apollo exclaimed. "Are you sure you'll be able to make it? It's fine, really. We can always wear what we have on right now."

"Are you INSANE?!" Rarity gasped. "ALL the princesses of Equestria will come tomorrow!"

"All?" Trucy echoed. "Indeed dear. Now I'm afraid we have no time for anymore idle conversation. We can continue this tomorrow, but right now" she levitated a measure tape with her magic, as well as a notebook and a feather "please follow me one after another. Oh and please call Mr. Wright inside."

"I'll do it." Apollo volunteered. He walked over to the entrance and opened the door. "Mr. Wright? Rarity would like to take our measurements." 'Looks like he and Sonata had quite the talk from the looks of it.' He mused when he saw both sitting next to each other. Phoenix got up and dusted off his pants. "Alright. See you later Sonata."

"Indeed." Sonata nodded and trotted away towards the castle. Phoenix and Apollo walked into the boutique, where Rarity was in the middle of measuring Athena, while Trucy put some of her show stuff back into her oversized magic panties. Apollo and Phoenix frowned when they thought they saw her putting an entire sword inside.

'Was that really a sword? Where did she get that?!' Apollo thought to himself, sweating bullets at the thought of what the little magician would do in her next show with that thing and HIM.

"And done. So, orange is your favorite color my dear?" Rarity asked.

"Yep, but I like to mix it with blue because of Widget."

_Blue is the best!_

"Oh my, the necklace can speak?"

"Yup! Widget always reflects my emotions and sometimes he blurts out what I'm thinking. He also has a lot of other programs, such as overlooking evidence, the mood matrix, games...but you said we're short on time, so I guess that'll have to wait. Oh, but I'll need something where I can wear this glove here" Athena showed Rarity the glove with which she had access to Widget's functions "if you really want to make something for us to wear in trial."

"Of course dear." 'Even though I don't understand half of what she was talking about, but I'm sure it was important.' "Well then, Mr. Justice, if you please."

Apollo went into the middle of the room and got his measures magically taken. It took as long as it would when someone would buy a smoking. "Uhh about the payment..." Phoenix begun, but got interrupted by Rarity.

"Oh hush, you're a friend and you saved Rainbow Dash's life. Besides, I am the element of generosity after all."

"Thanks Rarity, if you insist. Speaking of elements...I remember Applejack and Pinkie Pie mentioning something about elements." Phoenix put his hand under his chin, tapping said chin with his finger.

"You better ask Twilight about this, darling. She can give you a better explanation about this. Okay, finished. Now Mr. Wright, if you'd please come here."

It took Rarity a few minutes to take Mr. Wright's measures. "Okay darling, now if you'd please leave me alone. I really need to focus now."

"Okay, see you later Rarity."

"A purple gem maybe? No that wouldn't do. Maybe something that bites each other a little like Athena with her yellow and orange. Blue and green maybe? Oh, but what do I do with red?"

Rarity was already in the zone again, so the humans left her shop. Outside they noticed the sun was already setting. "Wow, when did we arrive here? Around 12?" Apollo asked.

"I think it was later. It would at least explain why the sun is already setting." Athena said looking at Widget's internal clock. "Should we go back?"

"Yeah." Phoenix nodded. "Besides, it's not every day you get to eat from a chef who works for a princess." Just as everyone realized that, their stomachs started to growl. Everyone laughed and they started to walk back to Twilight's castle.

XIII

"Huh, is it just me or are there more guards than before?" Apollo looked around. They had made a little detour as Trucy got lost in an alley and the time they arrived the moon was already out.

"You're right." Trucy looked around. "Did something happen?"

"Only one way to find out." Phoenix announced and entered the castle. The others followed him and they were greeted by a very energetic pink bundle of pink sugar. "FEENIE!"

"Argh!" Phoenix exclaimed as blue eyes came directly into his vision field. "Pinkie Pie!" Phoenix shouted, taking a few steps back from the bouncing pony. Trucy giggled at the pink pony's antics. Said pony let out a gasp, when she saw the three other humans. "OH MY GOSH! I have to throw you all a welcome to Ponyiville party! *GASP* I still have one to throw for you Feenie! Oh wait no! I have to throw you all a welcome to Equestria party! Yes and tomorrow we'll have the welcome back to Equestria party!"

"Pinkie, breath." A voice from the other side of the hallway. Twilight approached the group, a smile on her face from Pinkie's antics. She looked a little exhausted.

"You're a little late. Everyone except Rarity is already here." she pointed out.

"We lost track of time. And Rarity said she'd be occupied with our clothes."

"Couldn't we just go back and get our own?" Athena asked.

"Oh sorry. My bad." Twilight smiled sheepishly. "But don't bother yourselves now. It would take me an entire day to recharge and get all of you here and then we'd have to suspend everything."

Everyone followed her through the hallway, with Pinkie bouncing next to Trucy. "So Twilight. I wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"What are the elements of harmony?" Phoenix asked.

"Ah that. We'll explain to you guys after dinner alright? We can go to the living quarters and exchange stories." she suggested.

They entered a large room with a long dinner table in the middle. Three of the elements were already there. "Howdy!" AJ shouted. "Hey!" Dash waved her hoof. "Hello everypony." Fluttershy was almost not heard.

Everyone who had still to get introduced to each other did just that, though Fluttershy was still too shy around Athen, Apollo and even Trucy. "Just give her some time to warm up." Twilight assured. The Ace Attorney Gang soon found out why no one wanted to talk during dinner. It was just too good!

The last time Phoenix ate something that came the closest to what they were eating now, was during the time Will Powers invited him, Maya and Pearls. There was no meat of course, due to ponies being vegetarians. But it was still tasty.

"Hey, where're Spike and Sonata?" Phoenix asked. Twilight looked up from her meal. "Spike is in Canterlot getting something for me and Sonata..."

"She said she'd feel out of place." AJ answered.

"Yeah, she still feels guilty about that whole blackmailing stuff, although I've already forgiven her." Rainbow informed the rest.

Dessert was served, but Phoenix couldn't really enjoy it as much as he normally would have. His thoughts trailed off to Sonata and the talk the two had a few hours before. He tried to shake the thoughts out of his head, but couldn't keep them away for some reason.

XXX

Later everyone and -pony was gathered inside the lounge and they were sitting on soft pillows in a circle, Twilight just finishing telling the story of how they dealt with Tirek.

"Wow. Hey, I know, I'm gonna write down all of your stories and make my own TV-show! 65-35 of course." Athena declared. The rest sweatdropped, except for Pinkie who accepted, but wanted at least a dozen of cupcakes for each episode.

The two got along rather well. Phoenix figured it was due to Athena's special ability, that Pinkie's hyperactive emotions had a great influence on her. It was almost midnight when Twilight ended explaining the elements of harmony and their latest great adventure.

"Alright, sugercube. Your turn. Got anythin' interestin' yourselves?" AJ asked.

"Hey, I know. Daddy, why don't you tell us about your very first case?"

"My very first? That isn't really an interesting one..." Phoenix mused. "Hey Nix, is it true, you never lost a case?" Rainbow asked. "I mean...nothing against you or anything, but-"

"I didn't win them all." Phoenix informed them and looked to the side. "During that one case, I learned a really important lesson..." he trailed off as memories came surfacing inside of him. He looked up and noticed everyone was looking at him eagerly. Sighing inwardly, he started telling them the story of the time he was forced to defend someone who had been truly guilty.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: I probably should have mentioned it earlier: Spoiler Warning**_

_**Attempted lock breaking**_

"I'M APOLLO JUSTICE AND I'M FINE!" Apollo just finished his chords of steel daily workout. Each of the humans got their own room and as far as Apollo knew it, he didn't disturb anyone with his workout. Either that or the rest of his fellow visitors put something in their ears.

Apollo never ever slept in a bed that comfortable and secretly he wished to stay in Equestria, just to have such a good bed. After making said bed, he walked out of the room and straight to the dining room, where he found Twilight munching down some pancakes while looking over a list. It didn't look anything princess like.

"Ah, good morning Apollo. You're up early."

"Morning Twilight. I always stand up early."

Apollo placed himself on a table, while servants hurriedly brought him breakfast. Twilight just finished her coffee and stood up. "Sorry, I need to check up if anything is out of order. See you later." Before he could even reply, she stormed out of the room.

"Wow, she's really pushing herself." he spoke to himself. The door opened again and revealed Trucy coming inside. "Hey Truce, you're up early."

"Couldn't sleep." she shrugged. "This is just too exciting. And when I heard your chords of steel performance, I figured I might as well get up." She slumped into a chair right next to him. "So today we're going to meet the other princesses!" she cheered.

"Yeah. Wonder what they'll look like. When are they supposed to arrive again?" he asked. Trucy shrugged. "I dunno. But I heard from Sonata they won't all arrive at once, something about one of them having political business somewhere else to do and the other one living a bit away."

Apollo nodded. He and Trucy talked about trivial things until they finished breakfast and decided to take a stroll outside. One of the butlers promised to inform Phoenix and Athena when they woke up.

The air was pretty fresh when they exited the castle.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Apollo asked.

"Well...oh look Apollo!"

"Hmm?"

Apollo looked towards the direction the young magician was pointing. He found Sonata talking to a white unicorn stallion who looked rather unpleased. Sonata was the one who was talking at the moment.

"As I already told you (about a million times), the princess is not seeing anyone at the moment, as she made it her personal task to see that everything is in order for the arrival of the princesses Celestia, Luna, Candance and prince Shining Armor."

"Really? Shining Armor?" Both Trucy and Apollo muttered when they heard the name. Glancing to each other, they exchanged a chuckle.

"How dare you speak to ME like that!? Have you already forgotten who I am?"

"Prince Blueblood" Sonata barely maintained her composure. Suddenly she wished she had her old glasses back, because with them she could have an intimidating effect on the stuck-up jerk. "The princess is in a higher position, than YOU will ever be." She knew she pushed it a little, but she needed to relieve at least some stress. "Her orders are above yours and as such I MUST NOT follow your demands to bring you to the princess. On another note, you're not at the guest list."

"W-W-W-WHAT?!" The prince exclaimed. Sonata suppressed a chuckle.

"Now if you'll excuse me, there are other more important tasks I have to fulfill, as ordered by the princess. She especially emphasized they're more important than listening to your demands."

"What? You just made it up, didn't you, you-"

Sonata took the "more important than listening to your demands" literally and walked over to Apollo and Trucy, who were looking at Sonata confused. "The princess ordered me to take care of our special guests as soon as they're awake. Which they're now."

"Why you...! Two hairless apes are more im- ARRGH!" Blueblood was slammed to the ground by a suspiciously cyan blue blur, which nobody could identify. Trucy, Sonata and Apollo wisely made some distance between themselves and the prince before speaking to Sonata.

"Who was that?" Apollo asked.

"He's prince Blueblood, Princess Celestia's and Princess Luna's nephew. Rumors say he wants to propose to Twilight in order to increase his own status." the mare explained. "Wow, he sounded a little like a jerk to me." Trucy noted.

"He IS a big, arrogant jerk." Sonata replied without hesitation. "He only thinks for himself. He was here already a couple of times, but had bad luck, since Twilight always was away from the castle."

"Bad luck for him, good luck for Twilight. He kind of reminds me a certain prosecutor..." Apollo said.

"Maybe we should ask Twilight if she could summon Prosecutor van Karma! You know with her whip and all..."

"Thanks for the image Trucy."

"Not a problem. You know you can count on me."

"So" Apollo returned his attention to Sonata who still processed the information "did Twilight really give you orders to look after us?"

"Yes well...prince Blueblood tends to...take things rather personally and gets ponies into trouble who are not intimidated by him, one of them being me. So in order to avoid this, Twilight gave everypony in the castle the one or other order he or she has to fulfill before and only prince Blueblood's demands."

"Really?" Apollo and Trucy laughed. Sonata allowed herself to chuckle.

"Well since you're here...can you show us around a little more? Yesterday daddy couldn't show us the entire town, because we arrived so late."

XXX

This wasn't Mr. Armando's special coffee, but Phoenix decided it was just as good. Almost. He and Athena were just enjoying breakfast, when they heard some small commotion behind the doors. At first they fought it was Trucy and Apollo returning, but proven wrong when Princess Celestia of all ponies appeared through the doors. Needless to say the maids and butlers were in a complete panic, when she entered. Phoenix choked at his toast.

"Princess!" The maid in charge literally fell (or slide) on her knees. "We didn't know that you'd arrive so early, I'm sorry. Please have a seat, we'll-"

"There's no need for panic my little ponies. It is completely my fault. I simply forgot to mention that I would come earlier than expected. I already had breakfast, but some tea would be nice."

"O-of course! Right away princess." Every pony jumped back into action after giving each a respectful bow.

Athena watched with interest the princess, until Widget reacted somehow strange.

"Ah, it is good to see you again Phoenix Wright."

"Y-yeah. Good to be back." Phoenix recovered with a shake of his head. "Twilight didn't mention to us when you were supposed to arrive. Speaking off, do you happen to know where she is?"

Celestia chuckled. "I surprised my little ex-student with my sudden appearance. She and Spike are off to Rarity for the dance ball this evening. Oh, I belief we haven't met."

Athena looked up from Widget, who was blinking green for some matter. "Huh? Oh sorry princess. I'm Athena Cykes, attorney at law and psychology specialist of the team. Arrgh, Widget! What's wrong with you?!" She exclaimed tapping on her little device.

"Something wrong Athena?" Phoenix asked.

"It's Widget. He's never done that before. Maybe I need to fix him...ah there we go."

The menu of the mood matrix opened and all of the sudden warning signals could be heard and the entire holographic screen went green. "Whoa!" Athena exclaimed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well...I've felt it for several minutes now." she tried to explain. "This here almost looks like an out of control emotion, but I don't detect any discord in anyone's voices."

"Discord?" Celestia asked interested. Unknown to the attorneys, the guards tensed up a little after hearing that word. Since Athena was busy with hammering on Widget's menu, Phoenix explained.

"Athena has a special gift. She can hear emotions in the voices of people. When she senses discord that means normally they're not telling the entire truth. We use her power to sort out difficult or not making any sense testimonies. We point out the emotions that don't make any sense with the statement and ask about it. An out of control emotion normally has a reason and tends to block important memories."

**"GOT IT!"**

"Phew...I got it." Athena wiped the sweat of her forehead. "The reason for this out of control emotion...is you princess."

"Me?"

"Yes! Everyone is just so happy that you're here! I accidentally had Widget so installed that he picked up everyone's voices and tried to comprehend them, the result being overall happiness. Sorry, I guess I invaded everyone's privacy. Won't happen again."

"Well, it is always good to hear that someone is happy to see you." Celestia smiled. She thanked the maid for the tea and levitated it with her magic, taking a sip of it.

'If only we would have met earlier Athena. Your power might have saved a special pony from suffering.'

Celestia looked over to Phoenix, who seemed troubled with something. Before she could ask, the doors opened again, revealing Sonata, Trucy and Apollo. Trucy had some cotton candy with her.

"Princess!" The mare of the group exclaimed surprised and bowed deep and respectful immediately. "I-I had no idea you would arrive so early."

"It's okay Sonata, you may rise. It was my fault. Why don't you and your friends join us? I belief I should introduce myself. I'm Celestia, princess of Eqestria and one of its four rulers."

"Wow! You look pretty!" Trucy exclaimed.

"Why thank you, little one."

"Hihi. Oh yeah, I'm Trucy Wright, ace magician and CEO of the Wright Anything Agency!"

"Anything Agency?" Celestia echoed.

"It's uh...a long story." Phoenix tried to explain.

"I'm Apollo Justice, attorney at law. Nice to meet you princess." Apollo and Trucy each took a place at the table. Sonata hesitated before she followed, feeling rather out of place. "Did we miss anything?" Trucy asked.

"Athena had the wrong settings set for Widget and the little thing detected everyone's happiness when Celestia appeared." Phoenix explained.

"Can't really blame them. No offense princess, but you have that kind of peaceful aura around you." Apollo tried to explain.

"I take it as a compliment, thank you. Have you seen Twilight by any chance?" the solar princess asked. "She and Spike are with Pinkie Pie in the kitchen, discussing some last minute preparations." Sonata informed her.

Celestia shook her head in amusement. "She hasn't changed one bit in all those years."

"Maybe we should ask her organizing things at the agency." Athena suggested. "Seriously Trucy, why don't you put all that stuff in your room at your home?" Athena asked.

"Because it is too far away from the Wonder Bar. Do you know how difficult it would be getting everything over there and back?"

"Speaking of home..." Apollo mused. "I wonder if anyone noticed our absence already."

"Yeah, imagine prosecutor Blackquill cutting his way through buildings in order to find 'little princess Athena'."

"TRUCY!" Said girl giggled and Apollo didn't do anything to hide his grin. Celestia found the light conversation at the breakfast table rather refreshing. Maybe tomorrow Luna could join in. Despite it being a few years already, the night princess was still rather introverted.

"I bet right now Blackquill is cutting the salary of the poor detective he forces to try and find Athena." Apollo joint in.

"APOLLO!"

"No, he already got the third detective assigned to him, because he cut off the heads of the first two." Trucy giggled.

"Prosecutor Blackquill is a samurai." Phoenix explained to the two pony mares. "He tends to cut those...who talk too much. And he doesn't even need a sword."

Sonata could swear she heard Mr. Wright mumbling something along the lines of: "My poor hair."

Celestia found herself rather intrigued of this Blackquill person. She wanted to ask more about him, but found Phoenix thinking about something again.

"Is something the matter Mr. Wright? You look rather...distract."

'...I might not be able to break them, after all I have no evidence with me. But maybe I could try it with something Edgeworth would rather do.'

"Actually there's something I wanted to ask you..."

**"TAKE THAT!"**

**Psyche-Locks (5)**

_How do you know me?_

"I want to know Princess. How come you know me?"

"...? Excuse me, but I don't follow Mr. Wright. Could you please be more specific?" Celestia asked.

"When I was here the last time, Twilight Sparkle summoned me because you told her to do so. _I know it is a fact since you prepared this for me:_

**"TAKE THAT!"**

"The Equestrian Attorney's Badge."

One lock broke. 'That was easier than I thought, but something tells me the next four won't be that easy.'

"Indeed I did prepare it for you. However, I'm sorry, but I cannot tell you how I know about you."

"Can you at least tell me why?"

Celestia shook her head.

'Damn, I bet Edgeworth would now I ask a different question in order to find a clue. But I can't come up with something! Maybe I should guess?'

"So you cannot tell me. _I think the reason for that might be, _because you used some kind of secret spell."

Celestia chuckled. "You really have a wild imagination Mr. Wright. Such a spell doesn't exist."

'ARRGH! I forgot how much a magatama penalty hurts! Better stop now and think it through before I try again.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Yup, gimme one or two more chapters and I'll have the first case together. I'm still thinking about the defendant. I have three for three other cases, but with the first case I'm still thinking. Originally I wanted it to be Nightmare Moon, but nah.**_

_**Add: sorry for taking so long. Had a slight blockade.**_

**Magic's real alright**

Trucy whistled a tune, as she was walking at the outskirts of Ponyville. Her father was getting the clothes they would change into shortly before the party would begin.

Ponies would greet her with a "good morning" or simply wave their hooves and Trucy would greet back. Else the young magician had her brain shut down and just put one leg in front of the other one, taking a twist and turn here and there.

"Ouch!" She accidentally ran into another pony.

"Ooops, sorry my bad." She wanted to help the pony up, but hesitated, when she noticed the pony wearing a cloak. "No problem...huh?"

The voice was definitely female. The mare seemed to look curiously at Trucy from under the cloak. "You're...a human?"

"Yup, Trucy Wright's the name."

"I see...how come you're here?" The mare asked.

"Oh, Twilight once called my daddy to defend a friend in court and now we're just here for a visit."

"I see." the mare said. "So, who are you?" Trucy asked.

The mare sighed and looked to the ground again. "Just forget you saw me. It's probably for the better for you."

"Huh, why? Are you going to commit the crime?" Trucy giggled.

"What? The cloak didn't give it away." The mare looked up, but sighed again and looked to the ground again. "Really I'm no one important. Just forget me like anypony else."

"...!"

...

"Excuse me, I didn't catch that. Would you mind repeating that?"

_"I said,_

_I'm no one important_

**"GOTSHA!"**

Trucy pointed her finger at the mare, like she had seen it the defense attorneys doing. Good thing she had the same power as Apollo, even if it was weaker than his. Maybe it was the bracelet? Whatever, she had to focus on the matter at hand.

"You know, every time you say that you're not an important person eh...I mean pony, your left hoof ever so slightly stomped on the ground.

"...? So what?"

"Hehehe, it's a twitch. You only get a twitch when you're lying."

"...! You say I'm lying? Where's your proof?"

"Oh, that's simple. Your twitch always appears when you say you're not important. Ergo you have to be very important."

"Tch, THAT'S your proof?"

"Nope, my proof is this..."

**"TAKE THAT!"**

"You're wearing a cloak. What else is a bigger giveaway that you're hiding something than that?"

The mare cringed and Trucy's vision cleared. It's been a while since she used this kind of thing on a person outside the agency. Normally she really only did it when they were playing poker.

"W-wait a minute." the mare stuttered. "I could be hiding anything under that cloak. You know daggers or maybe I'm just smuggling something minor..."

"You just cringed when I proofed my point." Trucy pointed out. "Also, you just stuttered. Normally someone wouldn't get nervous after such accusation, but rather keep his or her cool or be totally offended. You're acting like I hit spot on."

The mare sighed in defeat. "Yeah...depending on the viewpoint I'm more or less important, heavily varying from pony to pony. But most ponies I know have probably already forgotten about me."

"Why would anyone forget about you?" Trucy asked.

"It's personal." The mare looked to the side. "I've done...some things wrong in the past and...forget it."

"Alright, under one condition." Trucy grinned, titling her magic hat.

"That being?"

Trucy brought Mr. Hat out of her magic panties, startling the cloaked mare. Mr. Hat held out a business card.

**"If you ever need help, give us a call." **Mr. Hat told her.

The mare was now identified as a unicorn, as magic was surrounding the card, levitating it in front of her. "The 'Wright Anything Agency?' What?"

Trucy giggled. "Nice name, huh? I'm the CEO Trucy Wright. We got three lawyers at our agency, all experienced to pull their clients off the hook at the very last minute. Sometimes even after a guilty verdict was reached!"

"What?"

"Oh and we also defend animals! See you around!"

...

The mare looked at the card again. "Who comes up with something like this? An agency for literally anything with three lawyers and a teen as the CEO? Humans are weird.

...

Might as well stick to it."

XIII

Trucy wandered around town a little more, until she came across a weird looking cart. It had blue clothes and had white stars as a decoration on it. It kind of looked like a cart from the circus.

"Hmm, whose cart is this?" the girl wondered aloud. Suddenly a blue pony in magician clothes stepped up from behind the vehicle, levitating a piece of paper in front of her. "Why did Trixie come back? Of course, Trixie would be a fool to let such an opportunity go to waste, but still..."

"Heya! Are you a magician by any chance?"

"Hmm? Who talks to the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?" The mare exclaimed in an overdramatic way, while folding the paper with her magic and putting it away in a pocket inside her cape.

Trixie's eyes rested on Trucy and they immediately became wide. "What the...another human?!"

"Yup!"

**"HOLD IT!"**

"That hat...where the buck did you get that hat from?!" Trixie shouted in anger. Trucy was a bit taken aback, but caught herself. "This one?" Trucy took her hat off and examined it. "Daddy gave it to my birthday. He said one of his GREATEST AND MOST POWERFUL RIVALS..." Trucy mimicked her father's antics the day he gave her that hat, when realization hit the magician girl.

"AH! YOU are the one who gave daddy that hat!"

"Daddy?" Trixie repeated. "Wait. Don't tell me...Mr. Wrong is your father?!" The mare exclaimed.

"Sure thing! I'm Trucy Wright, ace magician and CEO of the Wright Anything Agency!"

"...Anything Agency?" Trixie asked in a deadpan matter. "Did Mr. Wrong get his spiky head hit one time too often?"

"Well, he DID get hit by a truck, flew about 30 feet through the air, hit his head and only needed to stay at the hospital. But that was after the name change."

_Are his spikes made of iron or something?! She doesn't look like she's lying._

"Anyways, what business do you have with the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE?"

"Oh, I just saw your cart and was wondering to whom it belonged. Daddy said he knows one magician I would never be able to beat. When I was younger I always would get grumpy and too be honest, I even get this way nowadays. But now I know he was talking about an actual unicorn and I can't wait to see your show! That's what you're here for, are you not?"

Trixie was a bit overwhelmed by all the information she was getting, but mainly the last part caught her attention. "Well...yes...*AHEM*. Trixie heard you're a magician too?"

"Well, humans can't use real magic. Except when you're a spirit medium, like daddy's friend. Well, Twilight offered to make some tests to see if I have the potential to use magic."

"Sounds pointless from what you told Trixie." The mare rubbed a hoof under her chin. She looked to the ground and grumbled something under her breath.

"Trixie?" Trucy asked.

"Trixie still owes Mr. Wrong..." she trailed off. "There exist a spell...it is used on young unicorns to make a rough guess of their magic level. Since you're obviously a stage magician too and acknowledges Trixie being superior, Trixie feels ready to give it a shot."

_Wow, she really has a big ego, like daddy said. But oh well, Mr. Blackquill looked like a jerk at first too._

"You'd really do that? Thanks!" Trucy cheered. Trixie nodded. "Very well, follow me. It is better to do something like this in a more private location." she was glancing over to the ponies, looking at her with rather disgusting glances. Trucy didn't even notice the stares the two or rather the unicorn was getting from the townsfolk.

_They're probably still mad at her for prosecuting a case against an innocent person, ARGH pony._

Trucy followed Trixie inside her wagon. It was filled with all kind of stuff for a magic show. There was also a small bed in a corner and some violet curtains in front of the window. The ground had a blue carpet.

"Take a seat over there." Trixie motioned towards her bed. Carefully Trucy made her way through all the stuff inside the wagon. "Hmm, wonder if daddy will allow me to try performances with fireworks?" she mumbled as she found an entire box filled with that kind of stuff.

Trucy took her place on the bed, while Trixie stood in front of her. "Now this will take about 5 to 10 minutes, 15 at most. The less you move, the more precise my answer will be."

"Alright. And thanks in advance!"

Trixie flushed a little, but caught herself quickly and started the process. Her horn glowed up and within seconds Trucy was surrounded by Trixie's magical aura.

Trixie kept her eyes shut during the entire process.

_8 minutes later..._

Trixie opened her eyes, her face showing no emotion at all.

"And? AND?" Trucy asked.

XIII

"Has anyone seen Trucy?" Phoenix asked. He, Apollo and Athena were just about to meet Princess Luna, Celestia's younger sister. The siblings exchanged a hug, while the attorneys whispered among each other.

"Not since breakfast." Apollo replied.

"I saw her wandering around town." Athena said. "Maybe she's just lost and will come back a little later."

The two princesses were now approaching the three attorneys. "Luna, meet Athena Cykes, Apollo Justice and Phoenix Wright. Ms. Cykes, Mr. Justice, Mr. Wright, meet my sister Princess Luna of the night."

"Charmed. My sister speaks very highly of you three."

"Oh..hehe...thanks." Athena blushed a little. Luna's eyes were fixated on Apollo for some reason and the young attorney was getting nervous.

"Forgive my curiosity, but is it normal for humans to grow horns?"

...

"Oh, they're flexible." Luna said after Apollo's hair bent over from the sweat. That statement totally hit, making Phoenix, Athena and Celestia laugh very hard.

"S-Sister" Celestia said between giggles "this is his hair."

"Oh, my apologies."

"No...problem..." _Seriously, no matter the rank, the next pony that's going to make fun of my hair...!_

"Sister, you told me there would be four humans. Where's the fourth?" Luna asked.

"I don't know sister." Celestia replied. "Mr. Wright?"

"Well...she said she wanted to explore the town a little bit. Could be that she's just taking her time. Sorry for the trouble."

"Oh, there is no trouble. I should have given a more precise time as to when I would arrive." Luna replied. "If you would mind, I can go look for my daughter."

"Of course. Make sure to be back before the party starts or Tia will have eaten all the cakes already." Luna grinned and Celestia flushed. "Lulu!" The attorneys suppressed a laugh. Phoenix quickly wanted to get away, before he would burst into laughter again.

He just reached the door when it was opened by Spike, who ran into the attorney and fell to the ground. "Ow..."

"Oh, sorry Spike."

"No prob." the dragon waved off and got up. "I was looking for you! You need to see this!"

"See what?"

"Just hurry!" Spike already ran ahead. "Hey, wait!" Phoenix ran after the dragon. The other four looked after the two. "Something seems to have distressed little Spike." Luna commented.

"You're right, Lulu. Maybe we should go too?" Celestia suggested. Luna just nodded. Celestia looked behind her. "Will you two accompany us?"

"Sure." Athena said. Apollo nodded in agreement. The four walked down the hallway and turned right to go outside. At the entrance they could see the shadowy figure of Phoenix just standing there. Slightly confused everyone and -pony walked outside, finding a gaping Phoenix Wright outside.

A second later they also noticed the mane six standing in a circle around two ponies and a human. The human turned out to be Trucy Wright. The two mares were Pinkie Pie and Trixie, who lastly was not wearing her hat at the moment.

Pinkie Pie was surrounded by a blue light, flying through the air and giggling madly. Trucy in the meantime held out a hand, surrounded by the same blue light. It disappeared all of the sudden, causing Pinkie to land on the ground and Trucy falling back on her butt.

"Phew...oh hey guys..." she waved weakly.

Trixie took out a stop-watch. "28.87 seconds. Trixie is impressed. Of course Trixie has done better when she was only a unicorn filly, but she is still impressed."

"...That's a trick right?" Apollo asked. "I mean...Trucy is a human. She can't possibly."

"EHEM. Does Mr. Horny possibly doubt the abilities of the GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE? To your information, Trixie performed a spell in order to see if the girl here had any kind of magic abilities. Trixie found out, the girl's magic was suppressed by her own magic, something that from time to time happens with small unicorn fillies. It is easy to fix and now thanks to THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE, Trucy is now able to become a magician almost as good THE GREAT AND POWERFUL TRIXIE."

"Almost?" Trucy croaked. "Challenge accepted."

Celestia decided to do a little checkup herself. She only needed a few seconds, before being genuinely surprised. "Oh my." she giggled. "Mr. Wright, I think we should suggest to let Trucy enter the school for gifted unicorns."

"Isn't that great Polly? Imagine what we'll be able to do next time at the Wondar Bar?"

Phoenix and Apollo decided it was a perfect time to faint.

_**A/N: Next chapter will be special, where I'll introduce the court record. And after that we'll start the first case, after progressing in the story a little. I spoil that much: it won't be murder. Way too early for a land like Equestria.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: To the latest review: Everyone present? You kind of forgot the judge.**_

_**To everyone and pony: From time to time I'll bring up a chapter where part (in this case most) of it will take place in the human world. Like here.**_

_**Yup, first case coming next chapter. I better gather my notes. Oh yeah, Blueblood is officially the "Payne" in this story. I don't like him.**_

**The disappearing Judge**

**August 13th 13:46 AM  
District Court  
Courtroom Nr. 3**

The judge slammed his gavel and shouted: "That's enough, both of you." The judge shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't give a fair verdict under these circumstances. Neither the prosecution nor the defense could provide sufficient evidence." The judge closed his eyes, thinking.

"Your baldness, we have already reached the third trial day. A verdict must be announced today." Prosecutor Blackquill spoke calmly, although he could understand the pressure that the judge was under.

"Its days like these the three day system shows how counterproductive it can be." Raymond Shields spoke with a serious tone and face, something Blackquill hasn't seen doing much on his opponent.

"There is another way. Unless you two have no further objections, this case will be submitted to a higher court."

Both prosecution and defense looked over at the judge in wonder. Under normal circumstances at this kind of state a guilty verdict was announced. The High Court was normally for the big shots like oil industrial companies or politicians. In those courts it still went on like in the old days, with hearing every bit of information, a double checked investigation and most importantly no three day limit.

Both Shields and Blackquill remained silent. The judge slammed his gavel. "Very well. Under these circumstances I have no choice, but to submit the case to a higher court, which will take place in a month. That is all. Court is adjourned." With a final slam of his gavel, the judge ended the trial. Immediately the chatter started around the gallery.

Raymond looked over to his client. "Could be worse. At least it is not a guilty verdict."

Samuel Johnson smiled back, weakly. "Thank you for everything, Mr. Shields. I'm sure without you, I'd have been declared guilty on the first day."

"Well, at least Uncle Ray has now an entire month for a throughout investigation. Don't worry Mr. Johnson. I'll get you out of there. No matter how many feathers I have to get out of my hair."

Shields looked over to the judge, who was about to exit the hall. He wanted to talk to him personally, when all of the sudden the old man put a hand on his head and collapsed.

"Whoa!"

A woman shrieked and a few people gasped. Raymond, Blackquill and the bailiff ran over to the door that leads to the judge's chambers. Only to find an open door, without a judge.

XIII

Courtroom number three was now filled with policemen, Blackquill and Raymond Shields. Chief Prosecutor Edgeworth looked around, arms crossed and tapping his finger on his arm.

'That is probably the strangest case I have ever come across.'

"Mr. Edgeworth, sir!"

Edgeworth looked up to see a familiar man in a familiar coat, running towards him. "It's good to see you again, sir."

"Detective Gumshoe, it certainly has been a long time."

"What are you doing here, sir? I thought you don't investigate anymore."

"Well, I happened to be in the courthouse today. Let's say, this case certainly caught my interest. How's the investigation so far?"

The detective's shoulders slumped down. "Not good sir." he scratched the back of his head. "We've been looking everywhere, but we just can't find anything at all! No trap door, no hidden passage or anything else!" The detective was now shouting. "It's like he disappeared into thin air, sir!"

'...No one disappears into thin air just like this. There has to be a logical explanation.'

Shields and Blackquill walked over to the two talking men. "Miles, long time no see. Looking good with the glasses. Although, it makes you look a little older."

"Edgeworth-dono." Prosecutor Blackquill greeted simply. Taka was not with him at the moment, probably hunting.

"If you want to look around, be my guest." Raymond spoke up. "We've searched everywhere. There's nothing."

"We have asked everyone who could have seen his baldness. Everyone in this courtroom has been the last one, seen the man alive." Blackquill spoke in a calm tone.

"As I said sir, as if he disappeared into thin air."

Edgeworth tapped with his finger on his arm. "So far we know:_ The last persons, who have seen the judge, were the ones who were watching the trial."_

"Sir!" A random officer came down from the judge's seat. "We found this in a corner, under the table. His honor must have dropped it during the trial or after he stood up."

"A cell phone?" 'Old modeled. But then again, the judge never was one to keep up with technology.'

Edgeworth took over the cell phone and inspected it. "Hmm, it looks like the last conversation was recorded." 'He probably forgot to turn it off.'

"Maybe it has some kind of clue on it." Raymond said.

"Considering our lack of information, it might be the only way to bring light into this case." Simon stated.

"Okay, I'll start the replay."

*BEEP*

...

"Yes?"

_"Your honor? It's me, Twilight."_

"Oh, Miss Sparkle! It has been quite some time, has it not? A few years at last?"

_"Yeah, it's been a really long time. That's why I'm calling. I thought about a little re-meeting, catching up, telling stories. Is it true Phoenix actually cross-examined a wale?"_

"Oh ho ho ho. Yes he did. Mr. Wright always surprises me. It's cases like these that keep me away from retiring."

_"Never gets old with him, huh? Anyways, my friends and I have prepared a little party tomorrow and I wanted to ask you, if you could come today. Phoenix is already here with his daughter and co-workers."_

"Oh I would love to come. But unfortunately I have to preside over a trial tomorrow."

_"Then maybe I can bring you over here tomorrow after the trial? Unfortunately, Rarity won't be able to make you a proper outfit."_

"Ah, that's truly a shame. I guess I'll just have to put on my best robe tomorrow."

_"So you're coming? That's great. I'll have something prepared, so I am told when the trial is over."_

"Thank you Miss Sparkle. I can't wait until tomorrow."

_"See you then, Judge."_

**August 12th, 12:20 AM**

*Beep*

_*Judge's cell phone put into Edgeworth's Organizer*_

...

"Sparkle?" Raymond asked. "That's a weird name. Twilight Sparkle, but her voice sounds kinda cute." he grinned.

Edgeworth ignored the man. "Well, it seems like our next destination is settled."

"It is?" Gumshoe asked.

"The agency." Blackquill stated.

**Outside Courthouse  
Five minutes later**

"So this Phoenix is a friend of yours?" Shields asked. "The name sounds familiar. I think I've heard it somewhere before." He thought aloud.

"Well, he has a reputation. He's rather well known around the prosecutor's office."

"Oh? Is he-?"

"MR. EDGEWORTH!"

'That voice...'

A girl in familiar looking lavender clothes skipped over to the group. "Mr. Edgeworth! What's up? Detective Gumshoe! You here too?"

"Ms. Fey." Edgeworth nodded back.

"Been a while Maya." Gumshoe chuckled. "You look as good as ever."

"Wow there Miles. Another friend of yours?" Shields asked.

"Oh hi! I'm Maya Fey! Nice to meet ya folks!"

"Hey there. I'm Raymond Shields. "Ace Attorney"." Ray made the quote marks with his fingers. Simon stood there in complete silence, giving Maya the creeps. "This is Simon Blackquill." Edgeworth took over. "He's working at the Prosecutor's Office."

"Ah, so you're a prosecutor! Welp, I'd love to chat some more, but I'm bringing some friends of mine to Nick's place."

"Actually Miss Fey, we're headed to Wright's place as well."

"You do?" Maya looked confused. "Indeed. There is something we need to ask him, regarding an incident that just happened in the courthouse." Edgeworth spoke calmly.

"Wow, you sound serious. Why don't ya tell us on the way? Come on!"

"She sure is an energy bundle." Ray mentioned. The group followed Maya towards a man, wearing a black outfit and a big top-hat and a young boy in a blue outfit.

"Hey guys, guess what? Looks like we're not the only ones on the way to Nick's place."

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow at the man standing next to Maya. "You're...Professor Hershel Layton."

"Huh? You know him, sir?" Gumshoe raised one eyebrow after another. "I've heard of him from my time in Europe. He may be a great help in our investigations."

"...I thank you for your compliment." The Professor replied with a smile. "May I know who you may be?"

"Ah, yes. Excuse my rudeness. I am Miles Edgeworth, the Chief Prosecutor of this district. This is detective Gumshoe."

"Hi there pal."

"Simon Blackquill, a fellow prosecutor."

Simon nodded.

"And Raymond Shields, attorney at law."

"Nice to meet ya, professor. Even I have heard quite a few stuff about what you pulled off. And you're Luke Triton, the professor's sidekick, right?"

"Uh, yes. That's my name." The boy replied a little baffled.

"Come on guys! Let's get Nick, so I can finally show you our favorite burger joint!" Maya exclaimed with a serious face.

"Sounds like a great idea, pal." Gumshoe grinned at the thought. "Detective!"

"Ah, sorry sir."

XIII

**August 13th, 14:23 AM  
Wright Anything Agency  
Hallway**

"So the judge just fell to the ground and disappeared?!" Luke exclaimed.

"But how's that possible?!" Maya exclaimed. "Oh I get it! There must some kind of secret trap door! Like the ones Trucy uses in her stage show!" Maya exclaimed.

"We thought the same, but alas there was no such thing anywhere in the courtroom." Blackquill said. "We reacted within seconds. It was impossible for someone to carry the judge somewhere for _the few seconds he was out of our eyesight."_

"Oh man, what a bummer." Maya's head fell.

"Professor..." Luke said slowly, thinking about something. "Doesn't that all sound a little familiar?"

"...!" That immediately got the attention of everyone. "Hey, you're right!" Maya exclaimed. "It almost sounds like what happened in that place!"

"That place Miss Fey? Would you please care to elaborate?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yes." Layton nodded. "We once were in a place called "Labyrinthia". To give you all a short summary of the events, a medical company tested on volunteers new medications. They used hypnotizing ones in order to create the effect of "magic"."

"Magic?" Raymond asked.

"Of course no real magic. But with the help of certain medications it was possible to for example create the effect of a person suddenly disappearing. _The medications were able to manipulate the memories of the people._"

"...! Detective! Call forensics. Let them look for any kind of substance that might have a hypnotizing or memory manipulating effect!"

"Got it sir!"

"Well it sounds kinda farfetched." Ray commented. "But I guess it's the only explanation that makes sense. No one disappears just like that."

"We're here." Maya exclaimed. "Hey Nick!" She opened the door violently. "Huh? Apollo? Athena? Trucy? Anyone here?!" she shouted. The others followed her inside.

"The Wright Anything Agency?" Luke read aloud.

"It's...a long story." Edgeworth told the boy. He entered the Agency and looked around. Messy as always, for sure. But still something inside this mess wasn't right. Particular Wright's desk.

"Hmm, I didn't take Mr. Wright for someone...who prefers creative chaos." Layton commented. "He isn't." Edgeworth replied. "He just keeps the things his daughter needs for her magic show here."

"His daughter?" Luka and Layton spoke at the same time.

Edgeworth walked over to the desk. "This here's unnatural. Wright always keeps this desk clean, no matter what. Yet here's coffee spoiled all over it. It looks like it is at least a day old."

Layton walked over, taking a look at his desk. Something next to the desk caught his attention. "Here, this looks like a cell phone." Layton picked it up. "Hmm, could be that Wright left in a hurry, threw over his coffee mug, lost his cell phone and forgot to close the door." Edgeworth concluded.

"Wow, sure is a lot of stuff here." Ray said. "Is that spaghetti?!"

"What is this on the desk?" Luke asked. Edgeworth looked over. "This is a case file." He picked it up and smiled nostalgically. "Ah yes, I remember this case." He put the file aside. "Mind if I have a look?" Raymond asked.

"I don't know..."

"Go ahead." Maya interjected. "I'm sure Nick wouldn't mind."

"So this Nick is a defense attorney?" Raymond asked. "How come he's so known in the prosecutor's office?"

"Probably because he's undefeated." Maya said dismissingly.

"Indeed." Blackquill confirmed. "Of course, rumors of him using false evidence are spread quite far among the prosecutors. However, I know the man. He'd rather die, than use false evidence just to win a case."

"Wow Professor. Looks like Mr. Wright is quite known around here. And he must be really good if he is undefeated."

"Indeed, you're right Luke." Layton looked around. "There seem to be things we still don't know about our friend."

"Now that's strange." Maya spoke up, holding her phone in front of her. "What is strange Maya?" Luke asked. "I tried to reach one of Nick's employees, but they say the number doesn't exist. I try Athena, maybe it's just broke."

She dialed fast call and waited a few seconds. "What? Number doesn't exist?"

"A coincidence?" the professor suggested.

"...I have a bad feeling about this." Edgeworth spoke up. "It seems Wright accidentally recorded his last conversation. Let's hope my assumptions are wrong."

*BEEP*

...

"Phoenix Wright speaking."

_"Phoenix, now don't freak out-"_

"TWILIGHT?! How did you get my phone number?!"

_"Phone number? I'm using telepathic to speak to you, though I feel something interfering. Aren't you hearing me inside your head?"_

"No, I'm not hearing you inside my head."

_"Oh, well I can figure this out later. So how's life as a defense attorney?"_

"Well, actually...business is a bit slow lately. Wait, nothing happened, right?"

_"No don't worry. Everypony is fine."_

"That's good to hear. For a moment I thought you'd call me because another one of your friends is in trouble."

_"Uh huh. So do you have anything planned?"_

"Well...I was thinking about closing the agency for two weeks and go on vacation. I saved up a little, so the rent won't be a problem for once, hehe."

_"Saved up?"_

"Defense attorneys don't get well paid."

_"Well, since you've got nothing to do, how about I take you here to Equestria? You know, just a friendly visit. A vacation."_

"Uhh, I'm not sure if that is a good idea. You see I have two employees now and a daughter-"

_"I thought you don't have children!"_

"Yes, yes, at THAT time I didn't have a daughter. It's a long story, a lot happened. Heh, did you know I cross-examined a wale?"

_**"WHAT?!"**_

"Ow, Twilight! What's up with that voice?"

_"Oooops. Sorry, that was my royal canterlot voice."_

"Royal...what now? Whatever. Anyways, a lot has happened and I don't think it would be a good idea to pull me out of here just like that, like last time. My friends here got really worried."

_"Why don't you bring them along? The more the merrier."_

"H-huh? Bringing them along? Twilight, you do remember how I reacted the first time I saw you?"

_"Well, looking back now, it was pretty funny, don't you think? And what speaks against a little surprise?"_

"I guess it would be the surprise of their lives. How about I speak to them and you call me again tomorrow?"

_"Sorry, but the party is tomorrow already. It would be easier for us to prepare if you would all come today."_

"Today?! I don't think that would be a good idea at all. I don't know if they have any plans themselves."

_"Then why don't you simply ask them?"_

"*sigh* Fine. I guess it really would be funny to see their reactions. Wait a minute."

***Not understandable voices***

"Alright Twilight we're...well I know I'm ready. I don't really know about the rest. See you later."

_"Get ready."_

**August 12th 12:00 AM**

*BEEP*

_*Wright's cell phone shoved into Edgeworth's Organizer*_

_(I wanted to add a little puzzle here, but I think this will come next time we see what's going on in the human world.)_

XIII

Phoenix rubbed his head, trying to get rid of the headache. After getting settled to the idea of his daughter actually being capable of using real magic, which really wasn't Trixie's, since her horn didn't glow, he decided to study up a little on the subject. The thing was he didn't understand the first thing about it. You could do stuff with magic, that's what he understood about it.

The door opened and revealed Sonata stepping inside. "Mr. Wright?"

"Hmm? Oh hi, Sonata."

"The judge just arrived and the party will begin in less than half an hour. Shouldn't you change into the clothes Rarity made for you?" she asked.

"I guess. It's just...this whole magic thing." Phoenix laughed a little defeated. "Haaaaaaaaaaaaaang, I don't remember signing up for this. Wonder what her real father would think about this."

Sonata placed herself next to Phoenix on the couch, looking at the book he was holding. "Magic explained for none magical creatures." she read.

"I don't even get the basics. I mean, how's that even possible for Trucy to be able to hold magic?"

"I think even the princesses are lacking an answer. But you should be confident. I'm sure they will find out eventually. Maybe it is something running in her family? It may be a farfetched idea, but it may be possible for her entire family to be able to use magic and they kept it a secret from your world. You did say her family was a group of traveling magicians."

"I sure hope this isn't the case." Phoenix leaned back and looked up towards the ceiling. "Or else Apollo might turn out the same." Phoenix slammed his hand over his mouth, but it was too late. Sonata had heard him perfectly and she easily could connect the dots.

"Mr. Justice...is related to your daughter?" Sonata asked a little stunned. Phoenix cringed. He had some explaining to do. "Well..." he sighed. "Apollo has been an orphan his entire life. The thing is, his mother is still alive."

Phoenix eyes were staring into space. Like he was looking at something else and not the bookshelf, Sonata noted.

"The sad thing is Trucy and Apollo even met their mother."

"Their mother."

"Yes...but she was suffering under amnesia. During my own investigations, I found out who she really was and she remembered who she was. It's now a little over a year. I promised her not to tell Apollo or Trucy and give her time for herself. Until she felt ready."

Sonata looked up to the man and nodded. "I see. Poor Mr. Justice. Thinking there's no family out for him, when his sister is quite in his grasp."

"Half-sister, another reason their mother takes her time. I never found out who Apollo's father is." (AN: Please tell me if I'm wrong.)

"He'll be pretty angry, when he finds out." Sonata noted.

Phoenix nodded. "I'm pretty sure he will." Phoenix got up and stretched himself. "I guess I better get changed."

"Mr. Wright, one more thing. Princess Twilight's brother and sister-in-law will arrive within the next hour. I forgot to tell you earlier, my apologies."

"No problem. Thanks anyways."

Sonata sighed as Mr. Wright left. "Family, huh?" She sighed a second time. "I guess we all have our burdens to carry."

XIII

_~Court Record~_

_**Attorney's Badge: **__It still feels weird having it back, but at the same time it makes me feel complete._

_**Equestrian Attorney's Badge: **__Did anyone see my man card? I think I just dropped it._

_**Magatama: **__A gift from Maya. Allows me to see if people are hiding secrets from me. Black means they've had some kind of trauma._

_~Profiles~_

_**Phoenix Wright: **__My life never seems to get dull._

_**Apollo Justice: **__Attorney at law with the chords of steel. He can see the slightest twitches, when people get nervous._

_**Athena Cykes: **__Young attorney, who tries to bring the psychology "revolution" into the courtrooms._

_**Trucy Wright: **__My adoptive daughter. She's now a real magician. Help._

_**Princess Twilight Sparkle: **__Princess of Friendship and element of Magic. Saved Equestria on multiple occasions. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses._

_**Pinkie Pie: **__Hyperactive party pony and element of Laughter. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. She's always happy and tries to make everyone around her happy. Loves cupcakes._

_**Rarity Belle: **__Fashion designer and element of Generosity. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. Despises dirty work and everything not "fashionable"._

_**Applejack: **__Farmer and element of Honesty. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. A stubborn, honest working pony. Can't lie even when her life is at stake. Part of the insane huge Apple-family._

_**Rainbow "Danger" Dash: **__Weather pony and element of Loyalty. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. A little overconfident and a little rusher, but would do everything for her friends._

_**Fluttershy: **__Animal caretaker and element of Kindness. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. She's not so shy around animals and still thinks that I'm a phoenix._

_**Spike: **__Twilight's number one assistant. He's officially a prince of friendship, enjoying the same status as Twilight's friends and Blueblood. A little gem addicted._

_**Princess Celestia: **__Princess of the Sun. Kind, motherly loving her ponies and a "troll" as Trucy puts it. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses. Sister of Princess Luna._

_**Princess Luna: **__Princess of the Moon. Mysterious and cautious. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses. Sister of Princess Celestia._

_**Prince Blueblood: **__I don't know much about him, but from what I heard, he sounds like a spoiled child._

_**Owlicious: **__Twilight's animal assistant for all night studies. Have yet to see him._

_**Sonata: **__Assisting Twilight in royal duties. She seems to be a little depressed all the time._

_**Trixie Lulamoon: **__Show mare with a high ego. Side job as a prosecutor, though I wonder if she still prosecutes._

XIII

_~Edgeworth's Organizer~_

_**Prosecutor's Badge: **__Shows that I am a prosecutor. I don't wear it very often._

_**Judge's Cell Phone: **__Contains a conversation between the Judge and a certain Twilight Sparkle._

_**Wright's Cell Phone: **__Contains a conversation between Wright and a certain Twilight Sparkle._

_~Logic~_

_1) The people in courtroom number 3 were the last ones who saw the Judge alive._

_2) The Judge had been only a few seconds out of eyesight._

_3) Were medications used to manipulate the memories of the viewers?_

_~Profiles~_

_**Miles Edgeworth: **__My logic meets a dead end with this case. It's frustrating._

_**Detective Dick Gumshoe: **__Experienced detective, but still lives on instant noodles._

_**Simon Blackquill: **__Prosecutor, who has the tendency to cut people who anger him. Note to self: have a serious talk with him._

_**Maya Fey: **__Master of Kurain Village. A high leveled spirit medium with an unhealthy addiction to burgers._

_**Raymond Shields: **__Defense Attorney, who took over my father's law business._

_**Professor Hershel Layton: **__A British gentleman, who loves puzzles and is famous for solving even the hardest cases. Apparently he knows Miss Fey and Wright._

_**Luke Triton: **__Professor Layton's apprentice. Also loves puzzles._

_**Phoenix Wright: **__The first prosecutor who beats him apparently wins a million dollars. I still try to find out who set up a price on his head. ~Missing~_

_**The Judge: **__I still don't know his real name. A bit fickle and easy to influence, but always fair. ~Missing~_

_**Apollo Justice: **__Attorney who works at Wright's Agency. ~Missing~_

_**Athena Cykes: **__Attorney who works at Wright's Agency. ~Missing~_

_**Trucy Wright: **__Wright's adoptive daughter and stage magician. ~Missing~_

_**Twilight Sparkle (photo missing): **__Unknown girl, who is somehow related to the disappearance of five people. She "invited" them to a "party". Suspected on being a little insane (she thinks she has telepathic powers by using a phone). Wright and the Judge know her somehow._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Oh shit. This is it. Of course the case won't end in one chapter and all, but FUCK OFF! Sorry about that. Now I know how nervous Phoenix must have felt on his first trial. Heck, this isn't even the trial, I don't know if I'll come this far in this chapter! Okay, got my notes together and here it goes.**_

_**Add: Sorry it took so long. I was sick.**_

**Party poop**

**August 13th, 20:00 AM  
Twilight's Castle  
Hallway**

Phoenix wore what looked like his usual attire, just with a few gems attached on some key points of his suit. Apollo was forced into a red suit, similar to Mr. Wright's. Rarity had really taken a liking to the suit and designed Apollo's after that one. Since Rarity didn't have time to experiment with human clothes, she had to take a pre-design.

She did put a little more effort in Trucy's and Athena's dresses. In general they looked the same, just the color difference with blue and orange. Their arms were exposed and the dresses were glittering. Instead of high heels, Rarity decided for some glittering boots, which actually quite fit (imagine EG).

As for his honor, well his robes did look brand new.

(Sorry, I'm SOOOOOOOO bad at imagining clothes)

"Your Honor!"

"Ah, Mr. Wright! Fancy meeting you here. You're looking good in your new clothes."

"Thanks." Mr. Wright replied. "Too bad Rarity didn't seem to have the time to make some for you."

"It's truly a shame. But I am on vacation now. I'm sure there's plenty of time left."

"Mhm." Phoenix nodded.

"Mr. Judge, Phoenix, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about, but would you care to join us for now?" Twilight approached the two men. "Oh, Miss Sparkle. Why of course. Shall we go Mr. Wright?"

"You won't hear any objections from me anytime soon." Phoenix, the Judge and Twilight chuckled as the former two followed the Princess into a section where all the other ponies and the rest of the humans were waiting.

"What's everyone waiting for?" Phoenix asked.

"For you Phoenix. You and Trixie should have the honor to open this party."

"Why us?"

"Trixie wants to know, too."

"You'll see." Twilight smiled a knowing smile. Trixie and Phoenix looked at each other confused. "Hurry, hurry!" Pinkie insisted, who could barely stay at one place. The lawyer and the prosecutor/showmare exchanged another glance, before shrugging. They opened the door in union...

**Objection!**

A big white cake with red writing was the first thing that caught the attention of the two. It was REALLY big, enough for the whole town. Next there were ice sculptures of Phoenix and Trixie, pointing at each other from both sides of the cake. A chocolate Judge with a white chocolate hammer was sitting above them on a chocolate stool. A Rainbow Dash, made of all kind of different sweets in order to get her perfectly done, was sitting at the witness stand, which was made of marzipan. There was a table with all kinds of treatments (punch, cake, chips etc.). A disco ball, streamers and balloons finished everything.

"Wow." The two chorused at the same time.

"Hurry up! We can't see." Brought out of their stupor, the two entered, followed by a crowd of ponies. All of them stared in awe in what Pinkie Pie accomplished. The room was filled rather quickly and when the last pony was there, Pinkie made her usual announcement. "All right everypony! Let's party!" she shouted on top of her lungs.

With that music started playing out of nowhere and everything broke loose. Ponies started dancing, Spike already put the blindfold over the first pony, who played pin the tail on the pony. Within minutes the party was in full swing with ponies simply enjoying themselves.

Athena totally enjoyed all the treats Pinkie made at the big table, while Apollo was forced to be Pinkie's "horse". Phoenix enjoyed some punch and was not so surprised to see Trixie standing a little sideways. He still decided to approach her.

"What? No stage show?" he asked. Trixie looked up, giving the man a glare. "Sorry, low blow."

"Trixie heard you lost your badge." Phoenix winced and took a sip of the punch he was holding. "Yeah, it's a long story. There were times I had to rely on Trucy's stage show in order to bring in the money. I still feel like the worst because of that."

Trixie looked up at the man. "But now you have it back. Thanks to Mr. Horny, Trucy told Trixie."

"Yeah, but there's actually more to it. I tricked, used the influence of a friend, used loopholes in the law...and I actually wasn't sure of getting my badge back at all. Until my friend showed up and asked for my help. Well, I couldn't really say no, after everything he's done for me."

"Trixie sees. Want to know something Mr. Wright?"

'Did she just spell my name right?'

"Trixie wasn't exactly a "good mare." She...I...still felt jealous."

"Trixie...you're talking..."

"Trixie is trying to improve herself, okay?" she snapped. Over the loud music and the general happiness, no one heard her outburst. "Sorry."

Trixie took in a deep breath. "Trix-...I...was always proud of my own abilities. I was the best in my class and boasted as to how Princess Celestia would make me her personal student one day. Needless to say, things went different. I...learned later Twilight didn't even know that I wanted to become the Princess' student."

"So that's what it all was about." Phoenix concluded. "I guess...your classmates...forget it."

"Trixie wishes she could." The mare levitated a glass of punch to her and even refilled Phoenix's. "Thanks."

"As I told you, Trixie didn#t forgive Twilight. Her...my jealousy got the better of me and I bought myself an alicorn amulet, from the rest of the money you gave her." Phoenix looked confused at the unicorn. "It gives you the power of an alicorn. The side effect, it corrupts your mind and only the wearer can take it off. Twilight beat me with my own weapons. Putting up a show, making it look like she's wearing an even stronger artifact." Trixie laughed. "It was only the doorstopper of the zebra living in the forest."

Phoenix suppressed a snort to his best abilities. "I didn't want to ever come back. And I doubt I'm really welcomed here. I'm only here on a request to put on a show later on."

"Is that so? Well, I can't wait to see it. The last one really blew me off. By the way, who's that stallion with Twilight? They look really close." Phoenix smirked.

"That's shining Armor, Twilight's brother and husband of Princess Cadance, the pink alicorn over there. I have heard there had been an incident during their wedding." Trixie replied.

"Incident. My life seems to be full of them. Every second place I go there's a murder case."

As if his words had triggered something a white stallion earth pony with a black mane slammed the doors to the ballroom open. He had a dagger attached to his neck on a belt and was breathing heavily. "I *pant* need help!" he shouted as best as he could. "There *pant*..."

"Calm down my little pony." Princess Celestia approached the pony. "Now take some deep breaths and tell us what happened."

The stallion did as he was told and then finally spoke without breathing between the words. "A pony got attacked! I need a doctor!" he shouted. Everypony gasped at what they heard.

"Where?" Celestia asked. "This way." The stallion ran ahead, with the princess following on his trail.

"Everypony, calm down!" Princess Luna shouted, causing the chatter to die down.

XIII

_Phoenix: 30 minutes we waited for any news to come. The guard ponies kept us all in for our own safety. But then...we were supposed to not here about that, but a pony must have overheard them. Apparently Rainbow Dash's adoptive sister got assaulted. She got strike on the back of her head, but survived. They already arrested a suspect. Too quickly for my and Trixie's opinion._

XIII

"Trixie sees what she can find out. She IS still a prosecutor after all."

"Thanks Trixie." Phoenix nodded to her. The mare trotted towards the guards and talked to them. Much to Phoenix's relieve she was let through. He walked over to his co-workers, who were standing next to a very worried Twilight. "Where's Rainbow Dash?" he asked.

"She's with Scootaloo on the way to the hospital." She sighed. "I can't belief this actually happened. Here of all places."

"Well, trouble seems to follow us everywhere." Apollo commented with his arms crossed.

"They already got a suspect, I heard." Athena made her statement. "Isn't that a little bit early?"

"Not uncommon even in our world." Phoenix said, as he was reminded of his second case. "Trixie said she would check it out for us. She really did change."

"Yeah..." Twilight trailed off. "What's wrong Twilight?" Phoenix asked. Twilight shook her head free. "Nothing. It's...later okay? I think I better talk to the guards. Oh and Phoenix?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have...your magatama for a little?"

"Oh, sure can do." Phoenix took his magatama out of his pocket and revealed it to Twilight. She levitated it up for a little causing it to emit Twilight in green light, surprising the heck out of the three other humans and the ponies standing around.

"Whoa! What was that?" Apollo asked. Phoenix put his magatama back, while explaining. "She can now see psych-locks. We found out about accidentally the last time I was here."

"Wow, that sounds pretty useful." Athena said.

"Yeah, oh Twilight, before you go, I found out about Black Psych-Locks."

"You did?" Twilight got a little excited, but not as much as she normally would have. Phoenix face became hard. "It means a trauma."

Twilight's eyes widened. "Trauma? As in physiological?"

"Psychological. It's something they cannot remember themselves, obviously. And if you try to break them too hard, you might damage their souls...forever."

Twilight gulped. "I'll keep that in mind." She walked off.

"Hey Daddy, why don't we go and investigate ourselves?" Trucy asked. "We can't just go out and investigate. We're officially civilians. However, when we sign up as lawyers for whoever was arrested, we can go and investigate after the police is done."

"But in order to sign up, they need to let us out." Athena pointed towards the guards. "Not that that's anything new." Apollo commented. "The life of us defense attorney's is not easy."

Phoenix nodded and looked towards the guards. "So much for a simple vacation."

XIII

**August 13th ?**

?

"What do you mean they arrested her?!"

Celestia inwardly sighed. She had seen it coming. "Don't worry, I'm sure it is just a misunderstanding-"

"I hope so for you Celly. I might just...go a little nuts, you know?"

Celestia put a hoof on the shoulder to the poor father. "Don't worry. Luckily, the best lawyer of the universe is here to take her defense." she smiled.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard of him. Still, that is MY daughter we're talking about! Why don't you just do something?"

" I can't just declare her "not guilty" for no reason...

"You CAN Celly. Ever since what happened three years ago, you can!"

Celestia couldn't suppress the sigh. He was right, she, Luna, Cadance and Twilight just could declare a pony not guilty and didn't even need to explain their reasoning.

XIII

**August 13th, 21:04 AM  
Twilight's Castle  
Living Room**

"They can?!" all four humans asked. Sonata placed the teapot with her magic back on the table. "Indeed. Our law system has gone through some drastic changes ever since your last visit." Sonata took a sip of her tea.

"Uh, souldn't we wait for the history lesson and maybe talk to our client and investigate some stuff?" Athena asked. Sonata shook her head. "The police are talking to the suspect right now. And I'm sorry, but I don't think you'll be able to do any investigations before the trial."

"Why not?" Apollo asked.

"The suspect has special magic. It will take too long to make sure the area is secure. I'm sorry."

"Okay, looks like we'll have to go in blindly. It's not like this hasn't happened before." Phoenix tried to lighten up the mood.

"What we can do is provide you with some photographs of the crime scene." Sonata said. "They'll be brought to you as soon as possible."

"Well that's something." Apollo put a finger on his forehead. "But what's so special about our client?" Sonata sighed. "I think its best when she explains that to you in person. Back to the matter at hoof or hand should I say" she chuckled "our laws are still the same, with a few differences. Significant differences." she emphasized.

"Like the Princesses who can do what they want?" Trucy asked. "I bet the rest of the folk isn't taking that too well."

"Quite the opposite." Sonata replied.

"WHAT?!" Everyone straightened on their seats and listened. "The citizens INSIST that the Princesses rule with iron hooves, because we all know they would never abuse their power. Mr. Wright, you remember the last time, where the council decided Princess Celestia wouldn't be the judge?"

"Yeah. Totally caught me off guard, seeing the Judge presiding over the trial." Phoenix smiled at the memory.

"Well, the council...doesn't exist anymore."

"W-what?! Why?" he asked.

"Wait! And everyone is for that decision?" Apollo pressed further. Sonata nodded calmly. "It happened three years ago. The changeling queen Chrysalis was put up on trial for murder. Since she had previously tried to invade Equestria, everypony just waited for the execution to happen."

"What's a changeling?" Phoenix asked.

"A bug-pony creature, able to change into anypony they want. They impersonate ponies, in order to come close to other ponies and feed of their love."

'I'm not even going to question how you can live from simply absorbing an emotion.'

"From the sounds of things it wasn't an open and shut case." Athena stated. "Far from it, in fact, it was the entire reason our system changed. The Princesses are in charge, no more three day trial system, the removal of the double jeopardy law and many other things, but they're not worth mentionable."

"No more three day trials. That doesn't sound too bad to me." Phoenix stated and his colleagues could only nod in agreement.

"The Princesses won't declare anyone not guilty without seeing any proof. I hope you realize this Mr. Wright."

"It would be too easy." Phoenix sighed. "Since we still need to wait for permission to at least talk to our client, what happened during the trial?" he asked.

Sonata finished her tea, before continuing. "The first oddity that appeared was the attorney himself. He appeared out of nowhere and offered Chrysalis to be her defense. What was more...he was human."

"Wait what? A human just appeared out of nowhere?" Athena asked.

"He was very well informed about Equestria. Too well for someone who just arrived. The first day, it looked like he himself didn't think he could actually win, which came to no surprise as Chrysalis herself confessed. He said and I quote: "Everyone deserves a proper defense, no matter whether they're guilty or not." Yet, out of nowhere, he stalled for time. Successfully. The second day it didn't seem much different from the first. The attorney justified his accusations with the argument that everything should be made clear. And yet, there was another suspension. On the third day, the attorney was acting quite differently. On plus, Chrysalis removed her confession, making this case anything but open and shut. And the result..."not guilty"."

"Okay, what does this have to do with the changes?" Phoenix asked. Sonata's face grew dark. "Everything. The truth isn't always what we hope it is. It was a dark and ugly truth. One many ponies could have lived without. Chrysalis was set free. She was still punished for her earlier crimes, but not as much as execution or banishment. Her attorney disappeared, just like he appeared. And the truth changed our way of thinking."

There was a deep silence between all of them, until Trucy finally dared to ask. "So...who was it? Who was the murderer?"

Just then a pair of guards arrived inside the room. "You may speak with the suspect now." One of them said in a monotone voice. 'Finally' Phoenix thought. "Also we were told to give you this." The unicorn guard handed over three photos to Phoenix.

"Thanks."

_*Crime scene photos (3) added to the Court Record*_

The four were walking through the hallway, when they met Trixie. "I need to tell you something. Trixie won't be prosecuting this case."

"Well that's a bummer." Phoenix replied in all honesty. "Do you know who it is going to be?" he asked.

"Prince Blueblood. He only can prosecute because of his status." Trixie looked to the side, unimpressed. "A rookie? Sounds like this is going to be easy." Apollo allowed himself to smile a little.

"Trixie has to agree. She will be GREATLY disappointed if you lose tomorrow."

_~Court Record~_

_**Attorney's Badge: **__It still feels weird having it back, but at the same time it makes me feel complete._

_**Equestrian Attorney's Badge: **__Did anyone see my man card? I think I just dropped it._

_**Magatama: **__A gift from Maya. Allows me to see if people are hiding secrets from me. Black means they've had some kind of trauma._

_**Crime scene photos: 1) **__A hallway is shown with violet crystals illuminating the area. One is missing and a puddle of blood can be seen.  
__**2) **__Up and close photo of the blood puddle. Some blue shards can be seen lying in the blood.  
__**3) **__The lock of the door that leads into the hallway has been broken. Note: the other door was open and in such is undamaged._

_~Profiles~_

_**Phoenix Wright: **__My life never seems to get dull._

_**Apollo Justice: **__Attorney at law with the chords of steel. He can see the slightest twitches, when people get nervous._

_**Athena Cykes: **__Young attorney, who tries to bring the psychology "revolution" into the courtrooms._

_**Trucy Wright: **__My adoptive daughter. She's now a real magician. Help._

_**Princess Twilight Sparkle: **__Princess of Friendship and element of Magic. Saved Equestria on multiple occasions. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses._

_**Pinkamena Diane Pie: **__Hyperactive party pony and element of Laughter. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. She's always happy and tries to make everyone around her happy. Loves cupcakes._

_**Rarity Belle: **__Fashion designer and element of Generosity. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. Despises dirty work and everything not "fashionable"._

_**Applejack: **__Farmer and element of Honesty. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. A stubborn, honest working pony. Can't lie even when her life is at stake. Part of the insane huge Apple-family._

_**Rainbow "Danger" Dash: **__Weather pony and element of Loyalty. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. A little overconfident and a little rusher, but would do everything for her friends._

_**Fluttershy: **__Animal caretaker and element of Kindness. Enjoys the status of a "lower" princess than Twilight. She's not so shy around animals and still thinks that I'm a phoenix._

_**Spike: **__Twilight's number one assistant. He's officially a prince of friendship, enjoying the same status as Twilight's friends and Blueblood. A little gem addicted._

_**Princess Celestia: **__Princess of the Sun. Kind, motherly loving her ponies and a "troll" as Trucy puts it. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses. Sister of Princess Luna._

_**Princess Luna: **__Princess of the Moon. Mysterious and cautious. One of the four "higher" alicorn Princesses. Sister of Princess Celestia._

_**Prince Blueblood: **__I don't know much about him, but from what I heard, he sounds like a spoiled child._

_**Owlicious: **__Twilight's animal assistant for all night studies. Have yet to see him._

_**Sonata: **__Assisting Twilight in royal duties. She seems to be a little depressed all the time._

_**Trixie Lulamoon: **__Show mare with a high ego. Side job as a prosecutor, though I wonder if she still prosecutes._

_**Scootaloo Dash: **__Rainbow Dash's adoptive sister. Victim in this case._


End file.
